1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel pet leash, and more particularly to an illuminatable pet leash. The present invention device is specifically a plastic type of leash which utilizes fiber optics for illumination.
2. Prior Art Statement
The art is replete with novel dog and cat leashes and collars having bells, noisemakers, reflectors and other features which enhance the entertainment value or the safety value for pets and pet owners. Notwithstanding the formidable collection of general prior art relating to pet leashes, no patent is known to the inventors herein which would be directed to the illumination of leashes. French Pat. No. 2,276,069 to Maurice Fradin teaches an illuminated jump rope which relies upon a plurality of strings of bulbs running through a tube and relies upon complex mechanical and electrical arrangements. However, this French Patent describes a jump rope with handles which operate longitudinally at right angles to the length of the tube containing the strings of lights. This necessitates a "yoke" or "axle" arrangement for each handle whereby the yoke is connected to the tube and must rotate 360.degree. around the handle for each jump. Further, French Pat. No. 2,276,069 also requires circuitry connected by sliding ring tracks which may eventually malfunction due to spring failure, mechanical wear or other failure. Additionally, this French Patent teaches the use of many light bulbs in strings, which may blow out, short or wear out.
The present invention, however, relies upon fiber optics, has no string of bulbs, has no moving parts which rotate continuously, etc. Further, the present invention is directed to an illuminatable pet leash and not a jump rope, the respective arts being non-analogous. For these reasons, it is urged that the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious by French Pat. No. 2,276,069.